barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale/Credits
Mattel Entertainment Presents *A Rainmaker Entertainment production Written By *Elise Allen Produced By *Anita Lee *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Music By *BC Smith Production Design By *Walter P. Martishius Executive Producers *Richard Dickson *Rob Hudnut *Kim Dent Wilder Directed By *Adam L. Wood Starring the Voices Of *Merliah: Kelly Sheridan *Eris: Kathleen Barr *Zuma: Tabitha St. Germain *Surf Announcer: Peter Mel *Fallon: Nakia Burrise *Hadley: Maryke Hendrikse *Kayla: Emma Pierson *Xylie: Ciara Janson *Break: Gary Chalk *Remo: Alister Abell *Snouts: Kathleen Barr *Dee: Andrea Libman *Deandra: Shannon Chan-Kent *Deanne: Tabitha St. Germain *Dreamfish: Alex Ferris *Lipstick Fish: Ellen Kennedy *Pufferazzi: Alistair Abell *Syrenka: Ellen Kennedy *Syrenka's Pet Fish: Scott McNeil Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Co-Producer *Kathy A. Rocchio Production Manager *Cherish Bryck Casting Agent *Voicebox Productions; *Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Picture Editor *Jordan Hemsley Production Coordinators *Candice Bone *Andrea Schimpl Post-Production Coordinator *M. Elizabeth Hughes Art Director *Pam Prostarr Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Lead Environment Designer *Kevin Chai Designers *David Dick *Beth Gonzalez Lead Storyboard Artist *Paul Soeiro CGI Supervisor *Renaud Bergeron Modeling Supervisor *Jimmy Chang Shading Technical Director *Frederic Simard Lead Character Modeler *Pei-Chun (Emily) Fang Lead Environment Modeler *Alun Hollyman Senior Modelers *Lawrence Chang *Kelly Wei Lo *Shane Merner *Ernie Wong Senior Texture Artists *Carol Cheng *Lan Yao Modelers *Terral Burnett *Nadine Gritten *Lee Hannaford *Daniel Ho *Nan Li *Maisha Moore *James (Hwa Jong) Song *Francois Van Eeden *Jennifer Yabuki *Lea Young Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Facial Rigging Technical Director *Cecilia Ku Facial Technical Director *Kin Fung Kwok Supervising Creature Technical Director *Clayton Ryan Creature Technical Directors *Danny Asselin *Shi Hu *Eddie Li Ocean / Wave Technical Director *Adam Sera Layout Director *Charlie McKenna Lead Layout Artists *Wayne Gunn *Gino Nichele Layout Artists *Daniel Broverman *Curtis Hunt *Oscar Lo *Kevin Kyle Animation Directors *Colin Adams *Conrad Helten *Colin Oleksyn Animation Supervisors *Larry Anderson *David Lee *Dustin Trenton *Luke de Winter Senior Animators *Brian Ahlf *Izabela Bzymek *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Joey Chang *Eric Cheung *Richard Dixon *James Dykeman *Julius Kwan *Oscar Lo *Colleen Morton *David Pereira *Ricardo Rodrigues *Christina Roodenburg *Michael White Animators *Hilary Boarman *Daniel Broverman *Nathan Fitzgerald *Curtis Hunt *Ryan King *Eric Kingston *Kevin Kyle *Noel Peters *Blake Piebenga *Melanie Plett *Benson Shum *Eddie Shu *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney *Grant Wilson Technical Animators *Genevieve Lacombe *Wade Wilson Production Editors *Cassandra Mackay *Duncan Rochfort *Vanessa Seecharran Lighting Supervisor *Patrick Beauchamp Lighting Technical Director *Chirstopher Mcnish Lead Lighting Artists *Aeron Kline *Frederic Simard Senior Lighting Artists *Sarah Miyashita *Andrei Stirbu *Greg Montgomery Lighting Artists *Michael Diaz *Ivy Ho *Luke Nguyen *Long Sum Pang *Rohit Sharma *Ryan Singh *Rambo Snyder *Rob Starr *Eric Wong *Mike Tran Lead Compositing Artist *Kelsey Ayukawa Senior Compositing Artist *Karl Bildstein Compositing Artists *Laura Maltman *Jessica Rutherford FX Supervisors *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera Lead FX Artist *Joe Pelz FX Artists *Ken Beauchamp *Ben Case *Brendon Marklinger *Keith Richardson *Cliff Rowe *Luke Spence Byrd Motion Capture Manager *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Graham Qually *Jason Hancox *Harry Liu "Queen of the Waves" Choreographers / Motion Capture Dancers *Caitlin Hickey *Charmaine Jordan Motion Capture Talent *Michael Atonaoks *Scott Augustine *Peter Benson *Jenn Bird *Lauren Bowler *Roselle Healy *Willow Johnson *Laura Mitchell *Erin Polatynski *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Director of Technology *Tony Pelle Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developers *Dexter Cheng *Chrysanne Magat *Alex Mitrofanov Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Render Technical Director *Nick Burdan Render Wrangler *Luis Casuso Production Technology Manager *Ashley Ramsay Principal Operations Technician *Larry Bodnar Operations Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operators *Scott Atkins *John Ganshorn Colorist *Winston Fan Online Editor *Logan Mcpherson Manager of Talent Development & Recruiting *Tara Kemes Recruiter *Derek Isley Human Resources Manager= *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Administrator *Jamie Savella-Mach *Nomi Iiyoshi Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Payroll Administrators *Ruwani Hewabandula *Ralph Wing Accounts Payable Administrator *Katherine Armstrong Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Facility Production Assistants *Arthur Sustento *Devon Brooks *Morgan Walsh Recording Engineers *Chris Hobbs *Steve Lichuk *Wes Swales Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; *Vancouver British Columbia Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Supervising Sound Editor *Kirby Jinnah Dialogue Editor *Michael Iske Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley *Elaine Stef *Cam Wagner *Shane Shemko Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Audio Post Production Coordinator *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Orchestral Score Performed By *The Northwest Sinfonia *Recorded at Studio X, Seattle Orchestrator *Guiseppe Nini Conducted By *Joe Crnko Guitars *Gannin Arnold Scoring Mixer *Tim Boyle *Damon Tedesco Mix Engineer *Bryon Rickerson Orchestral Engineer *Reed Ruddy 2nd Orchestral Engineer *Sam Hofstedt Music Prep *Tim Huling "Summer Sunshine" *Written by Amy Power, Michéle Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah *Published by Powers That Be, Inc. (ASCAP), Even Sweetersongs (SESAC) and Dorian Cheah Music (BMI) *Produced and Arranged by Michéle Vice-Maslin and Dorian Cheah *Performed by Holly Lindin *Courtesy of Sweetersongs and Dorian Cheah music *By arrangement with PEN Music Group Inc. "Queen of the Waves" *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by T-Marie *Produced and arranged by Gabriel mann *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. "Walking on Sunshine" *Written by Kimberley Rew *Published by Kyboside Ltd. (PRS) "Swimmin' on Sunshine" *Performed by Kennedy Nöel *Produced by Dejanovas, Inc. *Courtesy of Kyboside Ltd. and Mattel, Inc. Additional DeepSea3 Player Music By *MRWILSONDJ "Show Me Some Love" *Written by Gannin Arnold (Ganologiks ASCAP), Jim Goodwin (Tileface Music BMI), Tim Landers (Mudzone Music BMI) *Gannin Arold Guitars, Drum Programming and Keys *Jim Goodwin Keys and Drum Programmings *Tim Landers Bass *Robert Medici Drums *Performed by Chelsea Ward "Barbie Vox" *Written by Gannin Arnold (Ganologiks ASCAP) *All instruments performed by Gannin Arnold *Performed by Emily Gomez "Queen of the Waves" (Eris Version) *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Melissa Lyons and Kelly Sheridan *Produced and Arranged by Gabriel Mann *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. Music Editor *Bryon Rickerson Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Creative Consultants *Martha Artis *Kimberly Aucella *Leslie Ancona Baker *Wendy Barnes *Michael Berling *Kambiz Betaharon *Rosie Bicciche *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Brett Cambria *Sun Cha *Patricia Chan *Christine Chang *Lucy M. Chapman *Kim Culmone *Michelle Curtis *Adam Defelice *Angela De Voe *Danielle Dineen *Laurie Drake *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *Tania Gonzaga *Leanne Hackmann *Peter Helenek *Rachel Hsu *Vicki Jaeger *Emily Kelly *Heidi Kim *Cassandra Kroskrity *Simon Lee *SL Leung *Bryan Leung *Lisa Li *Andrew Lourits *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Liz Martin *Kelly Matheny *Katie Mcdonald *Helena Mills *James Molina *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Lori Pantel *Julia Phelps *Carey Plunkett *Maria Ramirez *Juan Rodriguez *Alfonso Romero *Steve Ryniker *Judy Sachs *Denise Saffren *Darren Sander *Kenny Tam *Anna Torres *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Vivianne Waisman *Kathleen Warner *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong Special Thanks *Stephanie Cota *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Tanya Mann *Jon Marine *Lisa Mcknight *Michael Shore *Bryan Stockton *Evelyn Viohl *Catherine Winder *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bob Eckert *Neil Friedman Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2010 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "What makes you different just might be your grestest strength" - Barbie Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Category:Credits